Bubble Wrap
by Garcia1369
Summary: 'I wish I could Bubble Wrap my heart, In case I fall and break apart' Carlos has broken up with the Blonde Jennifer and Logan is there to help.


Carlos was sat on the bright orange sofa in the Big Time Rush's apartment.

He was sad.

Carlos had actually got to go out with one of the Jennifer's, the blonde one, and he had just recived a phone call from her telling him that it was over.

He wasn't sad, no, he was broken.

Carlos started crying softly, forgetting that Logan was in their room, reading.

"_I wish I could Bubble Wrap my heart, In case I fall and break apart_" Carlos sang softly, which Logan would hear from the other room, reconising the song, so he go up to see if Carlos was okay.

"_I'm not God, I can't change the stars, And I don't know if there's life on Mars, But I know you're hurt_" Logan sang as he came out of their shared room, making Carlos's head shoot up. 

Carlos smiled slightly "_People that you love and those who care for you, I want nothing to do with the things you're going through_." as Carlos sang the last words, he looked down at a photo of Jennifer on his phone. 

"_This is the last time, I give up this heart of mine_" Carlos continued, letting a few tears fall.

"_I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realised_." Logan sat down next to Carlos, looking down at his phone.

"_You're standing in moonlight, but you're black on the inside_" Carlos looked away from his phone.

"_Who do you think you are to cry? This is goodbye_." Logan took the phone from Carlos's hands, then quickly deleted the photo of Jennifer, giving the phone back to Carlos.

"_I'm a little dazed and confused, Life's a bitch and so are you_." Carlos threw the phone across the other side of the room, watching it smash.

"_All my days have turned into nights, 'Cause living without, without, without you in my life_" Logan continued, looking at Carlos a he sang the last words.

"_And you wrote the book on how to be a liar, and lose all your friends_" Carlos started crying again, looking at Logan.

_"Did I mean nothing at all? Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed_?" Logan used his thumb to wipe away Carlos's tears. 

"'_Cause this is the last time, I give up this heart of mine_" Carlos sang, leaning into Logan's touch, not realising he was doing it.

"_I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realised_" Logan grinned, resting his hand on Carlos's cheek.

"_You're standing in moonlight, But you're black on the inside_" Carlos linked his free hand with Logan's free hand.

"_Who do you think you are to cry? This is goodbye_." Loogan stroked Carlos's cheek, watching him smile.

"_Yeah! Turn on the radio honey_" Carlos grinned at Logan, laughing slightly.

"'_Cause every single sad song you'll be able to relate! This one I dedicate_." Carlos and Logan sang together,moving closer to each other.

"_Whoa oh! Don't get all emotional baby, You can never talk to me, you're unable to communicate_!" Logan and Carlos continued as Logan moved hi hand which was on his cheek, to his hair. 

"_This is goodbye_." Carlos finnished, watching Logan, who was letting his fingers getting tangled up in Carlos's hair.

Just as Carlos finnished, he moved forward, sharing a passionate kisss with Logan.

After a while, they pulled apart, grinning at each other.

"I hope you was kidding when you said that was the last time, you gave up that heart of your!" Logan sang those words, resting a hand behind Carlos's neck.

Carlos laughed.

"Logie, my heart will always belong to you, always" Carlos smiled as Logan pulled him for another kiss.

_The End_

**A/N:**

**So what did you think? Did you like it!**

**As always, reviews, good or bad, are more than welcome!**

**And i think that is the sweetest story i have wrote so far!**

**And probley will be the sweetest one i ever write :)**

**I really hoped you guys liked it, the idea just flew into my head when i was listening to the song!**

**The song Logan and Carlos was singing was called Bubble Wrap By Mcfly.**

**Garcia**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
